1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display appliance, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus of processing input signals of a display appliance.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advances in technology, the kinds of input signals that can be processed by a display appliance become diversified. Consequently, display appliances include several external input terminals, such as a connecting terminal for a set top box, an audio-video signal input terminal, a DVD connecting terminal, a PC connecting terminal, etc.
The set top box supplies AV signals inputted from various signal sources, such as a personal computer, a DVD player and a cable/wireless broadcasting receiver, to the display appliance via the set top box connecting terminal.
The display appliance may directly receive various input signals from the external input terminal, or receive the input signals via the set top box.
In general, the display appliance selects any one of the input signals depending upon the connecting state to the set top box, and will now be described in brief.
If the display appliance is not connected to the set top box or does not receive the signal from the set top box, the display appliance selectively outputs any one of the signals inputted from the external input terminals. Otherwise, if it receives the signal from the set top box, the display appliance selectively outputs any one of the input signals inputted from the set top box.
Consequently, a problem exists in that during the receipt of another signal from the set top box, even though the signal is directly received from the external input terminal, the conventional display appliance cannot output the signal.
This interrupts a portion of various signals regardless of the intention of a user, thereby dissatisfying the user. In addition, an inexperienced user misconceives the nonoutput of the signal inputted from the external input terminal as the misoperation of the display appliance, thereby decreasing the reliability of the article in the user's mind.